


on the subject of demons

by netherprince



Series: the mothjon prophecies [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Documentaries, Gen, Transcribed Format, this is sort of an experimental style to make it easier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherprince/pseuds/netherprince
Summary: a video series by local demon, gerry keay, regarding his species. transcribed by a loyal fan.//or, in which your beloved author uses his au as an excuse to collate his knowledge of demons
Series: the mothjon prophecies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748698
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	on the subject of demons

VIDEO ONE: WHAT ARE DEMONS?

[video opens on gerry. from the angle, it’s obvious that he is sitting on a rooftop.  [ he’s in his usual outfit of coat, jeans, and boots, with a red undershirt that matches his scales. ](https://twitter.com/mothmanjon/status/1264347044296171520) a couple of potted plants are dotted across frame, gerry sitting on a low wall at the edge of the roof and surrounded by them. the sun hits the scene with a golden glow, seemingly setting behind the camera. gerry’s tail, thick and scaly, coils behind him and looks to be draped over the wall. in the background, buildings give way to a forest.]

hello, darlings, and welcome back to the den of trickery. today, we’re going to start on a topic near and dear to my heart.

the title gives it away a bit, doesn’t it? heh. well… this is a video i’ve been wanting to make for a long time, because i do get these questions and assumptions rather often. ‘what is a demon?’ ‘demons don’t work like that!’ ‘so, like, from supernatural?’ [shivers dramatically, then laughs] i don’t blame you, my lovelies, for not knowing any better. but it’s time to clear the air.

what are demons? it’s the basic question, and one with a million incredibly wrong answers.

demons are not fallen angels- that’s something else, obviously. i mean, do i look like- well, you wouldn’t know, i guess.

we aren’t torturers of damned souls. honestly! that’s boring! and also impossible to judge, and i don’t want to deal with serial killers and whatnot forever. that would suck. you get that that would suck, right? like, making a whole species to deal with shitty humans and their souls is ridiculous. i don’t even know what the afterlife is…

so, you know, demons. hi. demons are me, i guess. demons are a species of fantastic beings, created through ritual magic, and we’re much cooler than angels, you heard it here first. we are essentially made of magic, not conductors of it or vessels… ugh, i’m being way more vague than i want to be, my bad, loves.

demons. [waves hand] demons! we’re hot cool monsters. there’s a few different classifications… think like cats, i guess. or dogs? more like dogs, really, how they’re so weird and a teacup chihuahua is actually the same kind of animal as a- what are they called, the big barrel dogs- st. bernards? you get the point, different demon kinds. we use class instead of breed because, well- breed sounds weird. and… kind of horny?

i mean. [gestures to horns] we are horny. 

gods, it is hard to explain an entire species of people to youtube. alright. picking back up. classifications of demons in broad strokes comes down to what you inherently specialize in and what you get your energy from. 

you’ve got warriors, the standard demon. jack of all trades types. leaders, self explanatory, they lead other demons. they’re also protective. skulkers, sneaky bastards, they stay out of the limelight. beserkers, big angry boys. tricksters, more self explanatory names- we specialize in causing chaos. [wink] ancubi, or concubi, also known as sex demons, but that’s a human misunderstanding. they’re focused on physical contact and connections. yes, there are aroace ancubi. it’s not a contradiction.

the rarer types are the mixes, who usually come about due to badly performed magic, the royals, who rule over parts or all of demon groups, and the risen, who ditch demonic society and morals to go pal it up with the angels. [clears throat]

i’ll talk about the different classes in their own videos, i don’t want this to be an hour long first part.

every demon has horns, wings, limbs, and at least one tail. easy, right? we tend towards human shaped, as you can see by my stunning good looks, but it varies. some demons are quadrupeds, some demons are centaur-y, you get the idea. we’re shapeshifters by nature, but we have default forms that we return to and it takes effort to change that.

almost every demon has some kind of influence from an animal. i’m a cool snake, but there’s a demon for every kind of animal. the only real note there is that no demon has fully feathered wings. some have a few feathers, but no full wings, and they usually look… pretty unhealthy. [scowls, then shrugs]

[speaking faster, like he’s rattling off a list] highly resistant to damage, nearly immune to heat, nigh-immortal unless actively killed. water and cold, though… [pauses, shakes his head] well, holy water got its reputation because water eats through a demon like acid. and cold sucks. extended cold leads to hibernation, but it won’t kill us. 

what else is important… i suppose i can give a summary of why i keep dunking on angels. this’ll get its own video, too, for sure, but the gist is this: there was a war between angels and demons a long time ago. angels got help by turning humans against us. demons lost. as a result, we’re *only* made by ritual magic, and... 

[grimaces deeply, long pause.] unless you give yourself over to the angels and their rules, you have shitty wings. i have to open up where mine meet my back every fucking day, because they don’t sit properly and they’ll seal themselves shut and keep me from flying. 

it’s gross. it’s painful. it sucks.

[brightening slightly] but it can be relieved for a while! demons tend to gravitate to darker-aligned witches, not only because they’re the ones who make more us us, but because they’re good at relieving pain and protecting us. [finger guns + snaps to camera] shout out to my gals georgie and melanie for keeping me healthy and sociable instead of a wretched shut in. donate to their patreon in the description, i’m trying to get them to make a channel.

[mouth noises while thinking] i guess i should mention demon hunters. (demon hunters do not FUCKING interract, i will ban you.) they, if you couldn’t guess, hunt demons. this tends to be a family business, because it’s easier to raise kids to hate us than to just go and convert randos.

they hunt us, kill us, sometimes torture us to find better ways of hunting us and killing us. i… [grimaces again, rubbing his arm.] was raised by one, so i know. i’m better now, but i know what they’re like pretty godsdamned well. i’ll get into that- them- another time, i don’t want to go down that road on a nice day like this.

anything else. oh, we do live in hell, but that’s just a borrowed name. it’s more of an alternate realm like the fae have, but instead of endless forests it’s endless caves and caverns. lots of fire and lava and stone. 

[sudden grin at the camera, wings flaring up] now that’s a video idea. i don’t know if anyone’s tried taking a camera to hell, but i’d love to do that. maybe that’ll be the big finale for this series, huh?

and, yes, to confirm- this is going to be a video series. you can comment for specific topics, but in general i’m focused on whatever is on my mind. that’s basically what this channel is about, anyways.

so, my ladies, my pals, and my many adoring boyfriends, what do you want to hear about? any other demons out there watching this who want to hang out? even supernatural entities made of magic need to pay for things sometimes, so remember to like and subscribe if you’re new to the channel. remember to spread love and chaos as always! [blows a kiss to the camera just before the screen cuts to suggested videos, including one from the channel 'the archivists of the unknown']

**Author's Note:**

> the option to ask questions is always open- this is pretty loosey goosey, so just enjoy the infodump ::33 ty to bast


End file.
